


Cacciatore

by ellathefairy



Series: Soul-bound [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death Outside of Derek Hale or Stiles Stilinski, Dark, Derek Hale Being an Idiot, Derek Hale Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Derek climbs in Stiles' window too damn much, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infiltration, Jackson Whittemore Doesn't Leave, Jackson Whittemore doesn't suck as much, Jealous Derek Hale, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Kate Argent, Monsters, Multi, Nightmares, OC, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Parent Death, Peter Hale Being an Asshole, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Derek, Pre-Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Senior Stiles Stilinski, Soul Bond, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, They're all 18 years or over, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Triggers, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, mentioned rape, mentioned sibling death, secretly sweet Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellathefairy/pseuds/ellathefairy
Summary: He smiled his brown eyes lighting up with glee. I watched his head fly back as he held his stomach laughing. He was surrounded but completely alone to me.The red head came up to him, I snarled as she slayed a hand on his arm. She thought she had him, that he was theirs, they all did, but he never would be.+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Sterek au-ish where a hunter hypnotizes Stlies to infiltrate the pack and Derek is the only one that notices something wrong (also he's really jealous😜)





	1. Not Part of The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> as my other works I have no beta  
sorry for the mistakes

"Five more minutes" Stiles mumbled out trying to shake the hands he felt on him.

"Come on Stiles get up" he heard somewhat muffled through the pillow atop his head "we're going to be late for school again"

A few seconds went by quietly until the pillow was snatched off his face. Now fully awake Stiles sat up rubbing his eyes. "Dude was that necessary?" Stiles asked, focusing in on his best friend, Scott's face.

Scott chuckled sheepishly "you weren't getting up" he shrugged.

"I was in five minutes" Stiles mumbled as he staggered out of bed, and pass Scott, to get dressed.

He jumped around with one hand brushing his teeth and the other trying (and failing) to pull his pants up without falling. He fell.

"Oh" he heard Scott call from his room "Derek called"

Stiles rolled his eyes "yeah, what about" he called back.

"He said we're having a pack meeting tonight at his place," Scott said.

It was quite for a few minutes while Stiles finished getting dressed, then Scott asked "are you giving me a ride tonight?"

"oh, I wasn't aware I was going," Stiles replied sassly.

"You usually come?" Scott said making it sound like a question.

"Yeah but I don't see the point." Stiles mumbled quietly, and then louder "anyway I have to work on my project with Danny."

"Okay I guess I'll a ride with Issac and the rest of the pack," Scott said.

"See problem solved" Stiles called on his way out the door.

******************************************

The ride to school would have been silent, if not for Stlies' twitching and constant change of the radio station. It was awkward to say the least.

When they made it to school, Scott was the first out of the jeep and in the school before Stiles could catch up. Damn I guess he's upset Stiles thought as he followed his best friend's retreating back.

Stiles slid into his sit three minutes after the bell rang causing the teacher to give him the stink eye over her glasses. "sorry I fell in my locker" he cracked causing the class to snicker.

Stiles was zoning out while staring through the window when the bell rang, making him jump.

"Hey, Stiles have you seen Aiden today," asked Lydia, she was waiting at the door when Stiles exited.

"No, why would I know where he is" Stiles deadpanned.

Lydia just rolled her eyes and walked away mumbling something that sounded like Scott wasn't kidding, but Stlies couldn't be sure and besides that made no sense right?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was Lydia that asked him next if he was going to the pack meeting, in the parking lot about to leave, she came up behind him.

"Hey you coming tonight?" she asked a little out of breath from jogging to catch up with him before he left.

"Nah, imma just head home and chill" he shrugged bag off throwing it in the passenger seat.

"Oh you sure?" She asked in a way that made it seem she already knew the answer and had in fact been put up to persuade him to go

"yeah, why you need a ride?" Stiles didn't let on that he knew she had been sent over here.

He wasn't caving though, he was sick of going to the pack meetings, and feeling left out cause he was just the stupid human whose only 'superpower' was a baseball bat. He wasn't apart of the pack so what was the point of hanging around. Hell the alpha of the pack hated him.

Thinking about it Stiles realized Derek would probably be relieved that Stiles wasn't there. He wouldn't have to deal with the spazzy kid who talked too much and called him sour wolf.

"No I'm riding with Jackson" He glanced back at Lydia and realized she was still there, and talking to him.

"Well have fun" he said over his shoulder as he got in his jeep, waving out the window as she walked away.


	2. Something's Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to remind anyone reading this that I have no beta, and I do most of my writing at 4 in the morning while eating candy and listing to Hozier, so sorry in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> I promise I'm not as inarticulate as I sometimes portray myself lol

Derek sighed and massaged his temples, he could hear the first car pull up outside. It was going to be another long night.

Issac came hopping down the stairs towards Derek "they're here" Issacc called on the way to the door.

Issac had been staying with Derek for the past few months, ever since his dad died. Derek would never admit it, but he had begun to care about him like a little brother. Issac opened the door and smiled.

"Hey dude" Scott smiled walking past Issac and into the loft, everyone filed in after him. After everyone was in and seated throughout the room Derek spoke.

"Okay all of you have probably already heard about the body found on the edge of town last night." 

"What does that have to do with us?" Jackson asked

"Yeah do you think its something supernatural?" Issac asked

That's why I called you all here tonight....where's Stiles?" Derek finished while looking around.

Scott shrugged nonchalantly "he said he didn't wanna come."

Derek hissed something under his breath, "Whatever" he said louder 

He gathered everyone around him and explained why he called them there.

"As I said a body was found in the woods, outside of town, and it was ritualistic in nature. I took pictures of the body to Dr. Deaton, and he seemed worried..."

"What do you mean he sounded_ really _worried!?!" Issac asked sounding slightly panicked cutting off the rest of what Derek was going to say.

"Calm down it's probably nothing, but we should still look into it just in case," Derek said firmly, shutting down anymore panic within the pack. Derek felt his headache coming back full force. He looked around the room while everyone was talking, and frowned, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something was missing, he shook his head and looked around once more before sitting down on the stairs. 

"You okay?" he looked at Lydia standing over him with a concerned look on her face "got a headache" he mumbled out in a gruff voice. Derek felt an emptiness as he looked around "Hey" Derek realized she was talking again "mmh" he answered distracted "do you want me to text Stiles and tell him what the pack meeting was about?" Lydia asked looking down at her phone in her hand.

"Yeah and tell him in the future pack meetings are reacquired for _all_ members of the pack" he said roughly. Lydia smirked down at her phone and started typing when she looked up again she noticed Derek had left. 


	3. Dude My Phone Was Dead!

Stiles jumped awake after having fallen asleep for the third time while doing his homework. "Shit" he mumbled rubbing his eyes trying to rouse himself long enough to finish his work. He got up from his chair and started doing jumping jacks. A few seconds later His dad poked his head in his room, he paused taking in what Stiles was doing. "Son you okay in here?" he asked his brows furrowing as he looked at his only child doing jumping jacks at three in the morning. Stiles nodded without pausing what he was doing, this was better than caffeine he figured.

"What are you doing?" he asked hesitantly, he was used to Stiles' antics by now, having spent the last 18 years of his life wondering what his son was doing, he had learned to just go with it, just last week he had gone downstairs for a cup of water in the middle of the night and caught Stiles eating a jar of grape jelly while reading a comic at the counter-top.

"My homework" Stiles said mid-jump in a tone that sounded like anyone should be able to see that's what he was doing. Sheriff Stilinski figured in Stiles' mind this was normal and anyone _would _be able to see he was doing his homework. 

"I have to leave early in the morning, so I won't be here by the time you wake up" he said in a tired voice. "Okay, hey dad..." Sheriff Stilinski turned back around and faced him "Yes?" he asked, "does this have anything to do with the body that was found in the woods, I saw on the news this morning?" Stiles asked the wheels in his head already turning trying to catch clues. 

"Yeah it does" his dad sighed "but don't you go messing around in things," his dad said sternly "I don't want you putting yourself in danger _again" _he said pointedly looking Stiles in the eyes.

"Aw, dad I'm not gonna do anything," Stiles said, "don't you trust me?" Stiles asked trying to look as innocent as he possibly could. The sheriff just shook his head "goodnight son" he chuckled backing out of the room and closing the door. 

Sheriff Stilinski loved his son, but he didn't trust him one bit.

******************************************************

It was going on 4am when Stiles finally finished his homework and started getting ready for bed. He was about to get in bed when he started looking for his phone. When he found it (on the floor under his desk) he noticed that it had long since died. Right as he plugged the charger in he heard what only can be described as a _bang_, on his window, making him jump and almost topple over.

Stiles jerked around to find a seething sour wolf at his window, if looks could kill Stiles would be dead, or his throat would at least have been ripped out by now.

He considered for a split second just not opening the window, but he knew the stupid were-wolf would get in anyway, and he would be even more pissed then he was now.

He jerked the window "What do _you _want?" he tried to sound as tough and unbothered as could, but he could tell by the way Derek raised his eyebrow, he knew he had affected him. 

"You forget how to work your phone?" Derek snapped stepping into the room and towards Stiles, He huffed and reached down to his phone to turn it on and to regain his composure. "You could have at least answered your phone, if you weren't going to show up" Derek snapped again, now closer to Stiles than he had been before, looking down at him with an intense look, Stiles couldn't figure out.

"Dude my phone was dead!"


	4. Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters with "her" as she is known right now, will not be as long as the regular chapters.

She stared down at the tome in her hand with a smirk on her face, if her sister was still alive she would tell her how creepy she looked sitting in the dark reading with such a look on her face, she would probably ask if she was going to cackle like a villain too. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts of long ago happy memories now turned bittersweet with time and lost.

Hours past in the same dark room, where she now spends her days, learning, preparing. If her sister was here she would tell her what she was doing was wrong, that revenge would not bring her back. 

A bump outside her door brought her back to the present. "Hey you in there?" a voice sounded from outside her door, she quickly put her things away and went to answer the door. "Yes?" she asked quietly, positioning herself in front of the door opening to prevent him from entering.

"Sure got it dark in there" he joked in his thick southern accent "haha yeah" she replied sarcastically "what do you want" she snapped.

He sobered and cleared his throat "your rent was due yesterday." she snarled "I'll have it by the end of the week" she said before slamming the door in his face.

She turned around and slowly walked back to her chair with a look of confusion on her face. She couldn't believe she had already been there a month. _I guess time flies when you're plotting _she thought with a nasty grin spreading across her face. 


	5. My Favourite Nephew

"Dude my phone was dead!"

Derek felt a snarl coming on but bit it back, and looked down at Stiles' phone to confirm that it was indeed off and charging. He looked down and realized just how close they were standing, and took a slow step back. "Fine" he snapped "but you should be more careful."

Stiles looked confused as he walked back towards his desk to get away from Derek. He looked like he had a lot of stuff to say but he didn't want to make Derek madder than he already was. Derek knew deep down that he was being ridiculous, but he'd be damned if he admitted it or backed down now that he had come all the way here and climbed through the boys' damn window.

"You can't always come crawling through my window, like look at me big bad wolf I get my way, I mean what's the point to that, and look I'm fine, you can go now" Derek watched Stiles intently while he rambled on with a smirk on his face, he could hear how fast the boy's heart was beating and had to stop himself from laughing out loud. "Fine" Derek snapped for the second time that night "You're right, you're okay, I can go"

"Wait what did you just say," Stiles asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes "Did you say _I _was _right?" _Stiles was grinning now staring Derek right in the eyes.

"Watch yourself or I'll-" Derek started but Stiles cut him off "I know, I know, or you'll rip my throat out with your teeth" Stiles said as he pushed the alpha back out his window. 

Right before Stiles closed the window Derek turned back around looked directly in Stiles' eyes and said "good night" he watched Stiles roll his eyes and mouth good night as he closed the window and curtain.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Derek walked all the way home, if anyone saw him from the outside they would say he was moping. He felt his anger seething back up as he went. By the time he made it to his street he was seeing red. When he walked into the loft he felt a presence he knew all too well.

"What do you want?" he snapped into the darkness. "Ah I can smell the kid on you" a voice sounded from the darkness, smugness dripping from every word. Peter Hale crept out of the darkness and into the light "The boy that lives with you left you a message" he said lifting a piece of paper into view "_went out to meet Scott, I'll be back later tonight_" he read in a high pitched voice to imitate Issac. He dropped the paper and looked up at Derek "didn't know you were a _mother_ now" he laughed. 

Derek tried to gain control of his temper and asked in a strained voice "is there a _reason_ you're here?".

Peter chuckled and shook his head "Derek do I always have to have a reason to visit my favorite nephew?" 

"I'm your _only_ family left, you made _sure_ of that," Derek growled in a low voice full of hatred. Derek hated to feel a deep sadness well up inside and tried to keep it out of his face, he never wanted his uncle to know just how he affected him. The man he once looked up to was now his enemy and he could never forget that.

Peter looked on with a smirk and said in a serious voice "We need to talk about Stiles." 


	6. The New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Short Chapter

Stiles was sluggish the next day having not gotten much sleep the night before, he would have skipped school if he didn't have a project due, and this time he had actually done the work. If he hadn't been so sleepy maybe he would have noticed all of the whispers going around the school. But he was completely out of the loop, so when a girl sat next to him, he didn't recognize, and asked for notes for the class he was confused, and honestly thought he was dreaming for a second.

"oh, um, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," said the (now that he was paying attention) very pretty girl, as she awkwardly got up to leave, Stiles finally shook out of his stupor and called, "wait, yeah I got notes!" he called a little louder then necessary. She stopped and came back with a small smile on her face and sat down beside him once again. "thanks" she said softly and smiled sweetly at Stiles. "You new?" he asked without looking up from his notebook. "Yeah just started today, having to get used to all the stares again. y'know?" she said with a hint of sadness coating her voice. 

"Again?" Stiles questioned, looking up at her as he wrote. "eh, I move around a lot" she shrugged "it's for my mom's job. I'm used to it I suppose. "Man, I don't know I kinda think it would be pretty cool to move around and get to see different places." Stiles said with a smile "What does your mom do?" he asked "freelance stuff" she said vaguely "what does your _dad _do" she asked.

"He's the Sheriff," Stiles stated proudly, just as the bell rang signalling the end of the day. "Here" he handed her the notes he had been copying over for her, and walked towards the door "wait" he called turning "what's your name?" "oh" she laughed "it's Selene."

"I'm Stiles" he held out his hand and she walked forward. "I know" she said brushing past his outstretched hand and out the door. "See you around Stiles," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared down the hall.


	7. Not Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long, I've been dealing with mental health issues. But I'm back now lol. I'm getting back in the groove of writing.

Derek was furious. but then again when wasn't he furious? Although Peter had left over an hour ago his words still rang through Derek's head on a loop:

_ "We need to talk about Stiles" Peter said with a smirk. Derek was caught off guard. out of everything he would have expected his Uncle to say, that wasn't even on the list. "What about him," Derek asked snippily, he didn't want Peter to see how thrown off he was. It was always best to never let Peter know what your thinking, or any weaknesses you might have, Derek had learned that in the past few years. He was like a sickness that slowly ate its way into your mind and takes root. Peter laughed loudly "no need to get so defensive, nephew" Derek tried his best to calm his heart rate and seem aloof. He hated the fear that had been creeping into him since Peter said Stiles' name, he didn't understand why he had suddenly felt so angry like he didn't want Stiles' name to come out of Peter's mouth. "You should stay away from him." Peter said sternly staring Derek directly in the eye, all humor had drained from his face and seemed to be closer to Derek, but he couldn't remember him moving. "you've felt the changes in yourself lately but didn't want to admit it to yourself, you feel weaker, and more out of control. Have you lost control of your wolf yet?" Peter asked with a smirk on his face, his eyebrows raised as if awaiting the answer to a question he already knew. _

_ Derek was dumbfounded, Peter was describing everything that had been happening to him the last couple of months. The random bouts of anger and weakness that seemed to seep into his bone from out of nowhere. Neither of them said anything as they both waited for the other to speak, a deafening quiet filled the loft. _

Derek was jerked out of his thoughts by Issac yelling his name. "hmm" Derek asked shaking his head, he didn't know how long the boy had been standing there trying to talk to him. "I said are you okay, you look, pale man," he asked, his eyes glancing down at where Derek had broken into the table, without him realizing it. Derek Jerked his hand up and Snapped out a quick "I'm Fine" before stomping out of the loft and slamming the door behind him. Leaving a very confused Isaac in his wake.

_____________________

This was now the second night in a row The Alpha was climbing through Stiles' window, but manners be damned he couldn't help himself, his mother would be ashamed. 

As Derek stepped into Stiles' he paused, something seemed different. Stiles was asleep in his bed, so he made sure he was silent as he walked further into the room. he stopped and took a deep breath. This time he couldn't help the growl that came out of his mouth. 

Stiles was _the something_ different, or his scent was, he was drenched in someone else's scent, it was all around him so much so that Derek had to stick his head back out the window to keep from gagging. He told himself that this was normal, that he would be up this upset if any of his other pack members smelled like someone else.

After a few minutes he was used to scent enough to calm down and take a sit in the desk chair across from Stiles' bed. He didn't quite know what he was doing, but this wasn't the first time Derek had found himself in Stiles's room while he slept unaware. He stared down at his sleeping form and frowned, what Peter had said couldn't be true, he would have known if it was. 


End file.
